


Rough

by almokyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almokyung/pseuds/almokyung
Summary: Kyungsoo likes to get dominant after a shit day at work and Jongin is all too happy to submit.





	Rough

Jongin sits on the couch, watching TV. He turns around when he hears the door open and Kyungsoo comes home from work.

"Hey, babe," Jongin welcomes him warmly.

"Hi," Kyungsoo responds quietly, avoiding eye contact as he takes off his coat and sets his bag and keys to the side.

Jongin can tell something's wrong. He knows Kyungsoo hates his job, that he gets treated like he's some personal assistant by his boss and that he always has to run ridiculous errands despite it not being part of his job description. And he still gets yelled at, even if he does his best.

"Shit day?" Jongin asks with a sympathetic smile.

Kyungsoo doesn't respond. He just stands there, looking at Jongin and then at the ground, lips slightly parted and fists clenched at his sides as he releases a deep sigh.

He's not the type to yell or complain. Instead, he turns in on himself, not talking for hours and acting like everything's okay even when it's obvious that it's not. At times he gets a little passive aggressive.

Luckily Jongin knows him well. Well enough to know exactly what this situation calls for.

He turns off the TV and gets off the couch. Kyungsoo sees the younger's feet when he approaches him, his eyes still fixed at the ground. Jongin gently tilts his head up and waits until he looks up at him, the look in his eyes tired and sad.

"Maybe there's something we can do to make you feel better," Jongin says, fingers trailing down Kyungsoo's chest.

"I had a really,  _really_  shit day," Kyungsoo clarifies, dark and low as the other's hands find his crotch.

Jongin looks up through his lashes. "I understand. I'll be good."

"Then we want the same thing?"

"Yes."

"Good," Kyungsoo leans in a little. "Same safe word as always?"

Jongin nods, looking back and forth between Kyungsoo's eyes and lips. The excitement of what's about to come sends a wave of arousal rushing through his body.

Kyungsoo places his hand on Jongin's cheek gently and kisses his lips softly in a loving manner. When he pulls back his eyes turn much darker. His hand slips lower until it's on Jongin's neck, rubbing back and forth lightly. He stands still as Kyungsoo circles him, hand running along his throat.

"Strip."

Jongin follows his demand and slips the tips of his fingers past the elastic of his underwear, bending over as he takes them off along with his jeans, fully aware that Kyungsoo's eyes are following his every move. He lifts his shirt slowly, waiting until Kyungsoo is standing in front of him to pull it over his head.

Kyungsoo looks Jongin's naked body up and down, sees how he's already half hard just from the thrill of it all. A devilish smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. Always so easily excitable, his Jongin.

"Get on your knees," he commands, stare domineering.

Jongin sinks down slowly, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo's as his hands stroke along his legs. He presses his face into Kyungsoo's crotch, wanting to inhale his scent and feel his form through the material of his pants, but all too soon, Kyungsoo pulls him back.

"Patience, love," he says, stroking Jongin's chin. "I'll be right back."

Jongin doesn't need to be told to sit still while Kyungsoo heads to their bedroom. His cock drips with pre-cum as he imagines what his boyfriend has planned. He digs his nails into his thighs, thinking back at all the things they've tried and how Kyungsoo never fails to push him to his limits and how he loves every part of it. He doesn't know why he loves being dominated so much, perhaps it's just a kink, or a way to relieve stress like it is for his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo throws a bottle of lube on the armchair opposite of where he stands behind Jongin. He hears the rustling of fabric, a smooth sound which he assumes is Kyungsoo pulling off his tie before the silk material is brought across his face and tied together at the back of his head, blindfolding him.

Kyungsoo's hands glide across the curves of Jongin's biceps, then down his forearms until they wrap around his wrists and pull them back one by one to bind them together with rope.

He takes a step back to admire how pretty Jongin looks like this; blindfolded and tied up, completely naked and hard, pre-cum leaking from his length as he shifts on his knees impatiently, not knowing when Kyungsoo is going to make his next move, or what he's going to do to him. It fills him with pride that Jongin is willing to let him be in charge, that he trusts him enough to submit to him and relinquish all control.

Jongin listens attentively. He grows tense as nothing but silence fills his ears and he's forced to listen to the sound of his own heartbeat. His nails dig into his palms, his breathing becoming restless as he quietly thirsts for Kyungsoo's touch.

The clinking of Kyungsoo's belt hits Jongin's ears, sending a shiver down his spine, almost making him forget to breathe for a second. The sound of a zipper follows and has Jongin feeling unbearably hot, pearls of sweat forming on his forehead. He hears the sound of shoes on wood floor growing in volume as Kyungsoo steps closer to him. His fingers stroke Jongin's cheek, making him draw in a sharp breath at the soft feeling, the sensation of being touched.

A brief second and he's void again; of any touch, any sight. No specific taste fills his mouth and the atmosphere of the room is all he can hear, so he focuses on what's left; his sense of smell, the fragrance of Kyungsoo's dark, earthy perfume mixed with his musk, and a scent of something else, something Jongin can't define, something that's only there when they're like this, has Jongin in sensory overload despite him being deprived of any other senses.

Kyungsoo presses his thumb against the tip of his cock, dragging it upwards to collect a drop pre-cum. He swipes the digit across Jongin's bottom lip, staining it with the liquid. Not a second goes by before his tongue darts out to get a taste. It's not much, but Kyungsoo knows it's enough to drive him to the brink of insanity, evident by how he bites and sucks on his lip to savor as much of the flavor as he possibly can, stirring both of their excitement.

Jongin's lips part, hoping there's more; another taste, if he's lucky directly from the source this time. His mouth waters at the thought of Kyungsoo's cock between his lips, or even just his fingers; something, anything to still the primal desire that boils in his gut, making him feel feverish.

Jongin hears Kyungsoo spit in his hand. He visualizes the scene in his head as he hears the friction of skin. Judging by the volume, Kyungsoo must be standing right next to him, close to his right ear to be exact, making sure that Jongin can hear him stroking his length loud and clear. He has to fight the urge to turn his head to the side and wrap his lips around Kyungsoo's cock, because if he does, there's going to be a punishment, and it won't be the kind he likes.

Jongin's cock twitches involuntarily at the auditory stimulation when Kyungsoo increases the pace of his hand. He can't sit still for the life of him, not when Kyungsoo is right there, pleasuring himself. The low growl that resonates from his chest only feeds Jongin's frustration, apparent by the unintentional moan that slips past his lips.

It's all too much; the sensory deprivation, the small touches, the tiniest taste, the most minuscule sounds,  _oh,_ thesounds _;_ how Kyungsoo's breathing grows frantic, the way he shifts his weight from one leg to the other, the way he swallows before letting out enticing noises with that beautiful deep voice, the sound of him stroking his cock faster and faster; everything adds to create a torturous symphony to Jongin's ears, and he can't hold it in any longer. He squirms on his knees, fists clenched tight around the rope that ties his hands, teeth sunk into his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet as he spills onto his stomach and the floor.

He breathes heavily, body shaking and dripping with sweat, the rapid beat of his heart and the ringing in his ears momentarily drowning out any other sound.

Kyungsoo removes the tie from Jongin's eyes and releases his hands from the rope. He sets them aside, giving Jongin a moment to come to his senses.

Jongin's eyes adjust to the light and he sees Kyungsoo standing in front of him, pants zipped up again. He flexes his wrists as his gaze travels up further and he sees the expression on Kyungsoo's face. He glances down at the white liquid staining the floor and then at Jongin's face, the look in his eyes condescending with apparent disappointment.

"I- I'm sorry, daddy," Jongin stutters, avoiding eye contact as he cowers on the floor. He feels so embarrassed, so ashamed.

"Clean up your mess," Kyungsoo instructs. He sits down on the armchair, legs spread, propping his head up with his index and middle finger, waiting.

"Use your fingers," he adds, almost looking annoyed when Jongin looks around for tissues.

He scoops up some of his release and stares his fingers, unsure what to do. The sinister look on Kyungsoo's face answers his question. He tentatively brings his digits up to his mouth and Kyungsoo's head signals a slight nod, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips as Jongin cleans off his fingers with his tongue.

"All of it."

The dark tone of Kyungsoo's command has Jongin eagerly sucking on his digits, moaning against them as he does. He wants to show him how much he enjoys tasting himself for Kyungsoo, after all, he promised he'd be good for him. He makes sure to be extra thorough, swiping up every last drop from his stomach and his length before he licks his fingers clean in a lewd manner.

_"Good boy."_

The words send a jolt of electricity through Jongin's body.

"Come here," Kyungsoo says, paired with the apt motion of his finger.

Jongin crawls towards him on his hands and knees, his hungry eyes watching how Kyungsoo's hands travel down his shirt to undo the buttons there, revealing his skin.

He kneels in between Kyungsoo's legs. His hands automatically glide up his thighs, fingers pressing into them in order to stop himself from gliding his hands too high. He looks up at Kyungsoo, eyes begging to let him go further, to let him have what he's wanted all along.

Kyungsoo leans down, tilting Jongin's chin up with his fingers. He allows him a kiss, one that has Jongin's whole system going haywire and ends way too soon.

"What do you want, baby?" Kyungsoo whispers against his lips as he holds him still with his fingers.

"Your cock," Jongin breathes, answering without thinking.

"Yeah? And what do you want to do with daddy's cock?"

"Want to feel it in my mouth, against my tongue, want to suck it, want to taste you.  _Please_ ," he begs, voice hoarse and desperate.

Kyungsoo leans back into his chair. Jongin's arousal grows with everything he does; how he sinks lower and spreads his legs further, giving Jongin better access, how his skilled fingers undo his pants ever so slowly, how he licks his plump lips and stares down at him with bedroom eyes.

Kyungsoo's hand wraps around his shaft, while the other one pushes down his pants just enough to let his cock spring free. Jongin releases an involuntary mewl at the sight of it; the prominent veins that stretch along his length, the tip that glistens with pre-cum, it's so fucking sinful and he's never wanted anything more than he wants Kyungsoo's cock in his mouth in this very moment.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself or do I need to tie you up again?" Kyungsoo asks, tone condescending.

Jongin's hands drop to his knees almost immediately. "I can do it."

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him.

"I-I promise," Jongin whimpers, nails digging into the floor.

He contemplates for a second, enjoying how impatient and needy his boyfriends looks like this.

"Open wide," he orders.

Kyungsoo teasingly slaps the tip of his cock against Jongin's tongue a few times, holding his jaw in place with his fingers.

"Show me how talented you are with that pretty mouth of yours," he commands, letting go of Jongin's chin.

Jongin doesn't waste a split second and wraps his lips around Kyungsoo's cock, taking as much of it into his mouth as he can. He hollows his cheeks, loving how the protruding veins feel against his tongue. Kyungsoo's fingers comb through Jongin's hair as his head bobs up and down at an increasing pace. He moans agains his length, his hands straying up Kyungsoo's legs, briefly pressing against his knees before he drops them again as he frantically sucks his cock, never getting enough of the feel, the taste of it.

He finally has to come up for air, pulling off with a loud pop, lips wet with saliva. Kyungsoo wraps his hand around his length, stroking it slowly in order to get a break from Jongin's vigorous pace, not wanting to cum prematurely. Jongin's mouth goes straight to his balls instead, licking and sucking the tender skin with an insatiable hunger. He finally lets him have his cock again. Kyungsoo grunts, his fingernails digging into Jongin's scalp when he continues with the same fervor.

He takes him deeper, as deep as he can, until his nose presses against Kyungsoo's groin, swallowing around his cock until tears form at the corners of his eyes and the pulls off completely, inhaling sharply, admiring how wet Kyungsoo's length is because of his ministrations. He deepthroats him again. This time Kyungsoo pushes him down, holding his head there and bucking his hips up into his mouth slightly until Jongin begins to gag. He releases his hold on him and makes sure he gets enough oxygen before he continues.

Jongin shuffles closer, placing wet kisses and kitten licks along Kyungsoo's length at an unhurried pace now, his hands wandering up to squeeze his thighs. 

"Come here, baby," Kyungsoo says after a while, pulling Jongin's arm lazily.

Jongin's lips move from his cock up to his stomach, slowly kissing his way up Kyungsoo's upper body as he sneaks his hands below his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin below his palms. He kisses his chest, then along his collarbones, until he's seated on Kyungsoo's lap. His lips move against his neck for a bit before he nestles his face there. He places his hands on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with Kyungsoo's breathing, his heart beating against his palm. He feels safe and comfortable with Kyungsoo's arms holding him in a loose embrace, his fingertips tracing down Jongin's spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

He cups Jongin's face and presses a few gentle kisses against his lips before he kisses him more deeply, letting his tongue slip past Jongin's lips. His hands move down his sides, then up his thighs and finally to Jongin's ass, kneading his cheeks and spreading them apart. Jongin grows more aroused with each squeeze of Kyungsoo's hand, evidenced by how he sucks on his tongue eagerly and moans into Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Turn around for me," Kyungsoo instructs when he breaks their kiss.

Jongin does as he's told. He lowers himself and arches his back, his hands placed on Kyungsoo's knees as he shuffles back until he feels his boyfriend's length brush against his entrance.

"Not so fast," Kyungsoo says, pushing Jongin's hips up so he's standing upright on his knees.

He spreads his cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of Jongin's entrance.

" _Ahh!_ " Jongin moans out loud when he feels Kyungsoo's tongue lapping over his rim.

He gives it a few quick licks, then moves the tip of his tongue in a slow circular motion that has Jongin's breathing accelerating. He spits on his hole and continues to flatten his tongue against it, his hands squeezing Jongin's cheeks hard enough to leave prints. Endless cries of pleasure fall from Jongin's lips, who has a hard time keeping his composure as Kyungsoo pushes the tip of the wet muscle past his rim and eagerly tongue-fucks him, the squelching sounds of it a lewd symphony. His hands clutch tightly onto the armrests of the chair, trying not to cum again, his cock hopelessly leaks with pre-cum that drips down onto Kyungsoo's pants, staining the fabric.

Jongin is so close to having beg him to stop when Kyungsoo moves his tongue upwards, along his spine, and leaves a trail of kisses up his back as he pulls him down by his hips. He pecks Jongin's shoulder and brings his hands around, drawing him close to him until his back is pressed against Kyungsoo's chest. His left hand moves up to Jongin's throat, his fingers wrapping around it loosely. He kisses the side of his neck, his jaw, until his lips are pressed to Jongin's ear.

"Is daddy making you feel good?" Kyungsoo asks, voice laced with something dark and sultry that sends chills throughout Jongin's body.

"Yes. So, so good."

The grip of Kyungsoo's hand tightens in a warning gesture when Jongin grinds his hips back against Kyungsoo's cock, desperately trying to get some friction. Jongin halts, teeth digging into his lip as he attempts to keep still, a task that often proves to be too difficult for him with Kyungsoo's provocative words and actions.

His other hand makes its way down to Jongin's neglected cock.

"Almost too good, hmm?" Kyungsoo asks as he dips his fingertips into the pre-cum that seeps from Jongin's length.

He spreads the sticky substance along his shaft. He strokes him slowly for a few seconds before he increases the pace dramatically, pumping him so fast that Jongin begins to squirm on top of him, whining at how close he is to soiling Kyungsoo's hand. Just when he's almost at the point of no return, Kyungsoo releases his grip completely. He knows Jongin's body well enough to know how far he can push him, how close he can get him to the edge without pushing him over it and how long it takes for him to come down from his almost-high before he can do it all over again. He waits until Jongin's body shows him the signals he's looking for and then wraps his hand around his cock a second time, his other hand slipping from his neck down to roll one of his nipples between his fingers instead as he edges him again before withdrawing his hand abruptly. Jongin's hips thrust upwards automatically, his breathing ragged, tears nearly falling from his eyes as he tenses his muscles, needing every bit of composure to recover from Kyungsoo's ministrations.

Jongin turns his head to the side as his breathing normalizes. Kyungsoo moves a few strands of hair that stick to Jongin's forehead to the side before his kisses him softly. He takes the bottle of lube and places it in Jongin's hand.

"I want you to go over there and stretch yourself open for me," he says, nodding over to the table opposite of them. "Can you do that for me, baby?"

Jongin answers with a few quick nods. "Yes," he breathes against Kyungsoo's lips, taking the lube from him.

Kyungsoo pulls him back when he's about to get up.

"I don't want to hear you beg until you've worked at least three fingers in there, you hear me? Take your time, make it a show for me," Kyungsoo adds in a half whisper, giving Jongin a light kiss before he gets up to follow his instructions.

Jongin sits on top of the table, spreading his legs, so Kyungsoo can see every move. He squeezes some of the sticky substance on his index finger and circles his hole with it, moaning at the sensation of the cool lube. He waits until the liquid warms up to a comfortable temperature and pushes his finger in slowly. His eyes are fixed on Kyungsoo's cock as he works himself open. The thought of how good it'll feel when it'll be  _him_ sliding in and out his hole, along his sensitive walls instead of his fingers makes him thrust the digit even faster, promptly adding a second and scissoring them before he's even adjusted to the fullness properly. He adds a third soon after; too soon, but he knows it'll all be worth it once Kyungsoo finally fucks him. He moans out loud, looking at Kyungsoo with half lidded eyes, hoping it'll get him what he wants.

Kyungsoo promptly walks over in a fast stride. Jongin groans at the loss of being filled when his hand is pulled away in a brusque motion and Kyungsoo yanks at his other arm until they're face to face, lips almost touching.

"What did I say?" Kyungsoo asks through gritted teeth.

"N-not to beg until I had three fingers-" Jongin begins to stutter.

"After that," Kyungsoo interrupts, his grip on Jongin's wrists tightening when he doesn't answer right away.

"T-to take my time," Jongin murmurs, voice barely audible as he avoids eye contact, feeling guilty because he didn't follow his orders.

"That's right, and did you do that?"

"N-no," Jongin admits, close to tears.

Kyungsoo drops Jongin's wrists. "Bend over."

Jongin does as he's told. He leans on his arms, arches his back and sticks out his ass in an attempt to make up for his other mistakes.

"How many?"

"Ten," Jongin answers tentatively. He looks at Kyungsoo when he doesn't get a response; a verbal, nor a physical one. "Each," he adds after seeing the displeased look on Kyungsoo's face.

He lets out a yelp at the first hit and quickly reminds himself to count out loud, not wanting to increase the number and draw out his punishment.

After counting to six he can feel himself getting used to the impact. He continues to count to twelve and notices that the blood rushing to the affected area only heightens his arousal. By the time he gets to sixteen he's so deliriously desperate for Kyungsoo's cock that he's close to using his safe word, just so he can beg to finally be fucked.

"Eighteen," he rasps, hands clasping to the edge of the table.  _Only two more,_ he reminds himself, willing himself to keep going.

"Nineteen," his voice breaks and he feels excited and drained at the same time when Kyungsoo spanks him one last time, giving him the last of his punishment. "Twenty," he says, relieved.

"Start over."

The authority in Kyungsoo's voice makes him want to continue despite being exhausted, to prove what a good boy he can be for daddy.

"Don't. Rush."

Jongin nods, not about do disappoint him again.

He tries to focus on the task at hand, tries to discipline himself, wanting to be so good for Kyungsoo.

He works in a lone finger and wants to add a second right away, but the stinging sensation reminds him to take his time. He shuts his eyes, hoping he's prolonging the process of preparing himself long enough to please Kyungsoo, as he's unable to keep any track of time in his frenzied state.

Continuous whines escape from Jongin's parted lips when he scissors himself open with two fingers, his head pressed against the table, staining the wood with sweat that drips from his forehead.

He tries to concentrate on the feeling of the stretch through his daze of pure want and decides he's ready to add a third finger, the last one before he can finally utter the pleas he's been withholding.

"Please," Jongin opens his eyes halfway, "please, daddy, please," he whimpers, almost not recognizing his own voice with how wrecked and needy he sounds as he continues pushing three fingers in and out of his hole.

Kyungsoo removes his fingers much gentler this time, replacing them with his own.

"You want daddy's cock in there, baby?" He asks in a low tone, removing his fingers after a few thrusts to circle Jongin's sensitive rim with the tip of his thumb.

"Please," Jongin begs again, suppressing the urge to repeat the word over and over again.

"You think you deserve it?" Kyungsoo asks, holding one of Jongin's cheeks to the side and slapping his cock against his glistening hole.

"I've been good, haven't I?" Jongin gulps, moaning at the feeling of Kyungsoo's length sliding along his entrance.

The stimulation feels good, but it's not enough. He needs more, needs to be filled, needs to be fucked.

"And will you continue to be good?"

Jongin nods. "I promise-  _oh god_ ," he breathes when Kyungsoo finally pushes in, slow inch by inch until all of his length is buried in Jongin's warmth.

He thrusts slowly and carefully at first, letting Jongin adjust to his size. Jongin's eyes fall shut with bliss at the feeling of being filled, finally getting what he wanted.

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin's leg up on the table, giving him a better view as he watches how Jongin's hole hungrily swallows every inch of his cock.

"You take it so well, baby," he praises, earning him a pleased smile from Jongin.

He holds onto Jongin's hip with one hand, the other moves up his back, gentle at first before he fists it into Jongin's hair roughly, pushing him down against the table as he begins fucking him faster, his pace unforgiving as the sound of their skin slapping together mixed with Jongin's moans fills his ears.

He slows his movements when he feels himself getting close. He pulls out and places his hands on Jongin's hips, motioning for him to turn around and then pushes him back until he's sitting on the table. Jongin positions his feet on the tabletop, giving him better access. Kyungsoo wraps his hands around Jongin's thighs from underneath, holding him still as he pushes back in. His hips snap up sharply, fucking Jongin as hard as before. Their sweaty foreheads press together and Jongin locks his hands around the back of Kyungsoo's neck, unable to keep quiet with how good it feels to be fucked nice and rough.

"You like how daddy fucks you?" Kyungsoo murmurs against his lips.

"I love it," Jongin moans in response. "Feels so good," he adds, out of breath when Kyungsoo slips his tongue past his lips in a messy kiss.

Kyungsoo's thrusts turn into grinds as they continue to kiss. Jongin's fingers thread through his hair, pulling him closer.

"I'm going to give you a reward," Kyungsoo says when their lips part. "since you've been such a good boy."

Jongin crosses his ankles behind Kyungsoo's back as he picks him up. He carries him over to the armchair and sits down so Jongin is on top of him.

"Show daddy how much you love riding his cock," he orders, knowing how Jongin can never keep his hips still.

He leans back and watches how Jongin moves his hips in slow circular motions, his eyes shut as he enjoys the feeling of Kyungsoo's throbbing length against his walls. He raises his hips, only letting the tip stretch him open for a second before he takes him whole again, humming in delight at the fullness. His hands press against Kyungsoo's chest, supporting himself as he starts to bounce on his cock faster, angling his hips differently every few thrusts to find the spot that makes his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Kyungsoo strokes Jongin's thighs, loving the image in front of him; how Jongin's skin glistens with sweat, how he rolls his skillful hips in effortless waves until Kyungsoo's tip hits his prostate and he begins to ride him faster and faster, never getting enough of how amazing it feels.

Broken moans leave Jongin's lips and Kyungsoo can't help but groan at how Jongin clenches his walls tightly around his cock, bouncing on his length impossibly fast.

" _Daddy, daddy,"_ Jongin cries mindlessly, heat building below his gut and he's close, so close, hips stuttering with Kyungsoo's cock brushing against his sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again.

Kyungsoo halts Jongin's hips, gripping them tightly in order to keep them still.

"Not yet," he says breathlessly, having to suppress his own orgasm.

He pushes Jongin off of him and strips off his shoes and his pants that pool at his ankles, then gets up and slips off his sweat drenched shirt. Jongin stumbles as Kyungsoo leads him over to the table. He eyes Kyungsoo's naked body hungrily, bites his lips at the sight of his thick thighs, his pecks, how his biceps flex when he squeezes more lube into his hand and spreads it along his cock.

Kyungsoo turns him around. He slides his length between Jongin's cheeks, pushes it past his rim and continues to fuck him in the same pace as before, picking up where they left off.

His hands wraps around Jongin's cock, jerking him off as he angles his hips just right and thrusts as fast as he can, the fingers off his other hand playing with one of Jongin's buds.

"Are you close, baby?" Kyungsoo growls into Jongin's ear, his thumb rubbing the sensitive area just below the tip of his cock as he strokes him in time with his thrusts.

Jongin answers with a loud moan, unable to form any words. He lets his head fall back onto Kyungsoo's shoulder, his body feels like he's burning up. He squirms below Kyungsoo's touch, his breathing goes ragged as he feels his climax approach with every thrust of Kyungsoo's cock against his prostate.

"Be a good boy, cum for daddy."

The words are all it takes to push Jongin over the edge. He spills over Kyungsoo's hand, some of it landing on the table as he gasps, turning his head to the side, his forehead pressing against Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo wraps his arm around his torso tightly, holding him against him to support his weight so his shaking legs don't give out.

"You want daddy to cum inside you?" Kyungsoo asks, the way Jongin's muscles ripple around his cock making it hard to stay composed.

Jongin nods, still too out of breath to speak, whining at the overstimulation as Kyungsoo continues his brutal pace.

Kyungsoo grunts as he shoots spurts of cum up Jongin's hole. He thrusts a few more times as he comes down from his high, while Jongin hums in content at the warmth filling him up.

They rest for a moment, until their breathing goes back to normal before Kyungsoo pulls out. Jongin turns around, bringing his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

"Feeling better?" He asks as Kyungsoo holds him.

"Much," Kyungsoo grins, kissing Jongin's forehead.

He gets a box of tissues and hands them to Jongin.

"Thanks," he says, taking some and cleaning himself up.

"Have you eaten?" Kyungsoo asks as he opens a bottle of water and drinks half of it.

"No, I wanted to wait until you got home."

"I'm too exhausted to cook," Kyungsoo begins, handing the bottle to Jongin. "Let's take a shower and order something."

-

Kyungsoo strokes Jongin's cheek as they lie in bed after having shared a pizza while watching TV. Suddenly Jongin begins to laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I came so early," Jongin says, hiding his face behind his hands.

Kyungsoo chuckles. "That's okay, I feel very accomplished."

They both fall silent again after a while and Kyungsoo continues to caress Jongin's face.

"You were good for daddy," he says quietly.

"Kyungsoo, stop it, you're embarrassing me."

"May I remind you that I wasn't the one who first brought up the word 'daddy'?"

"This is different, you can't use it when we're cuddling."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you," Jongin says, scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"But only because you were such a good boy."

"Hyuuung!" Jongin whines, promptly turning his back to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo giggles and wraps his arm around him, spooning him as he kisses his shoulder.

"You know I like it when you call me that, too," he says after a while, his tone flirty.

Jongin turns to look at him, his mouth hanging open with disbelief. Kyungsoo just laughs and pulls him closer, holding him tightly as he peppers his exposed skin with more kisses, until Jongin can't help but smile.

"I love you," Kyungsoo says, his tone much more sincere now.

"I know."

Kyungsoo lifts his head, waiting for another response. He begins to tickle Jongin when he doesn't get it.

"I love you, too," Jongin giggles from underneath Kyungsoo, holding on to his hands and pulling him down to kiss his lips.

Kyungsoo lies back down next to him and Jongin rests his head on his chest, smiling to himself with eyes closed when Kyungsoo strokes his fingers through his hair softly until he falls asleep.

 


End file.
